


Stuck Together

by FlawedDisaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alle haben schiss vor ivan, gezwungener aufenthalt auf der toilette, gilbert ist ein dork, ivan aber dafür ein cutie pie, kein smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedDisaster/pseuds/FlawedDisaster
Summary: Wenn der Gang zur Toilette zum Alptraum wird. Gilbert sitzt mit dem, von allen genannten Unruhestifter Ivan auf dem Herren WC fest. Ob das gut ausgehen wird? Davon ist Gilbert auf jeden Fall nicht überzeugt./// Ein kleiner fluffiger OS über Snow rabbit (RusPru/PruRus)





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort  
> Hey ho! Bin wieder da, dieses mal aber mit einer FF aus einem anderem Fandom :3 Ich bin zwar seit gut zwei Jahren nicht mehr so wirklich im Hetalia Fandom aktiv. Lese und Schreibe, aber immer noch gerne in dieser Kategorie (Ergibt das überhaupt Sinn? Idk). Ich habe diese Story irgendwann letztes Jahr angefangen und habe sie letzte Woche auf meinem Lappi wiedergefunden. Naja ich habe sie zu Ende geschrieben. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon einmal für kommende Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, und Logikfehler (Habe an der ein oder anderen Stelle geschrieben, dass Ivan Graues Haar hätte (Er hat Beiges Haar), ignoriert dass bitte einfach).   
> Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen! :D <3

Stuck Together

Was zur-? Diese zwei Wörter ploppten mir vor einigen Stunden als erstes in meinem Hirn auf, als ich aus der Kabine hörte, wie jemand die Tür abschloss. Natürlich rief ich sofort aus der Kabine, dass ich noch auf dem Klo wäre. Aber natürlich, weil ich so ein großes Glück hatte hörte mich der alte Sack nicht. Der sollte sich echt mal ein Hörgerät anschaffen, dachte ich mir. Der zweite Schock folgte, als jemand aus der Kabine heraus trat und erst zu mir und dann zur die Tür verwirrt rüber schaute, welche ich versuchte Gewaltsamt zu öffnen. Als ich sah wer dieser jemand war, wurde ich augenblicklich panisch und versuchte die Tür mit einem weiterem Ruck zu öffnen. Vergebens. Seitdem sind gefühlt Jahre vergangen.  
.  
.  
.  
Mein Leidensgenosse starrte mich schon seit Minuten mit seinen Violetten Augen an, was mir minimal Unbehagen bereitete. Aber auch wirklich nur minimale. Als ob ich mich von diesem Riesen einschüchtern lasse, so weit musste es noch kommen! Ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und schaute aus einen der Fenster. Wieso hätte ich auch einfach eine weitere Stunde warten können, bis ich zu Hause angekommen wäre um dort einfach pinkeln gehen zu können. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und vergrub meine rechte Hand in mein weißes Haar. 

„Was ist?“ Fragte mich der Russe und legte den Kopf schief. „Nichts, ich könnte gerade nur was besseres tun als an meinem geheiligtem Freitag auf der Schultoilette fest zu sitzen.“ Und das dann noch mit dem komischen Typen aus der Parallelklasse, dachte ich mir und seufzte. Ivan war auf der gesamten Schule Bekannt und das (angeblich) nicht ohne Grund. 

In der siebten sollte er angeblich ohne Grund jemanden blutig geschlagen haben und genau das Gleiche in der neunten, außerdem sollte er seit der achten Klasse ganz schöne Alkohol Probleme haben. Und dabei machte er auf dem ersten Blick einen ganz normalen Eindruck. Sagen wir es einfach mal so, seine Ausstrahlung schrie nicht förmlich: Komm mir ein Schritt näher und es gibt Stiche! 

Was mir aber Francis erzählt hatte gab ein ganz schönes Schreckensbild vom Russen ab. Er meinte, dass er selber einer der Prügeleien mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Francis kann ja ganz schöne Scheiße erzählen wenn der Tag lang ist, aber ich wusste nicht was ich von der Sache halten sollte.

„Versuch doch einfach nochmal jemanden anzurufen vielleicht klappt es ja jetzt. Ich würde es ja selber machen, wenn ich meins nicht heute Morgen in meinem Zimmer vergessen hätte.“ Durchbrach Ivan die Totenstille. Ich seufzte „Wie oft soll ich es dir den noch erklären, ich habe es doch schon versucht, aber auf diesem Scheißhaus kriegt man einfach keinen Empfang!“ Erklärte ich wiederholt und fischte mein Handy aus meiner Jackentasche heraus, um festzustellen das ich sowieso nur noch 10% Akku hatte. Scheiß Drecksteil. 

„Jetzt bleib einfach mal ruhig kleiner, wir kommen hier schon heraus.“ Sagte Ivan mit dem Lächeln, welches er durchgehend aufsetzte. Was für kleiner?! Er war einfach ein Riese, da ist jeder im Vergleich zu ihm ein kleiner Zwerg! Gott! Ging mir dieser Typ auf die Nerven! Der alleinige Gedanke ,dass ich nun mit so einem Typen hier festsaß machte mich wahnsinnig! 

Ich stand auf und tigerte durch den Raum, da ich einfach nicht lange herum sitzen konnte. Das entsprach einfach nicht meiner Natur. „Verdammt! Irgendwie müssen wir hier doch herauskommen! Wenn uns niemand heraus holt werden wir hier noch verrecken! Und das auf einer Schultoilette!“ Schimpfte ich und trat einen der Mülleimern um.

„Es wird schon jemand kommen. Aus deiner Familie wird sich sicherlich einer sorgen machen und nach dir suchen.“ Ich ließ mich wieder auf den Boden sacken und seufzte„Mach dir darüber keine großen Hoffnungen, meine Eltern sind auf Geschäftsreisen und mein Bruder wird sich spätestens Sonntagabend darüber wundern wo ich bin.“ Der Grauhaarige legte den Kopf schief. „Wieso das denn? Meine Schwestern würden jetzt wahrscheinlich überall anrufen und jeden Stein nach mir umdrehen. Nun ja wenn sie zu Hause und nicht dieses Wochenende bei meinen Großeltern wären “ Erklärte Ivan und kratzte sich mit einem Lächeln am Nacken.

„Weil ich im Normalfall das komplette Wochenende weg bin, Freitags gehe ich meistens Feiern und danach, naja penne ich bei Freunden und zocke irgendwas mit ihnen, naja je nachdem ob sich Francis wieder irgend eine Person aufgerissen hat.“ Erklärte ich dem Russen ausführlicher als ich eigentlich wollte. „Hört sich nach dem Typischen Teenager Wochenende an. Nur das du dir selber keine Schnepfe anlachst“ Kam es vom größeren, der immer noch dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht haften hatte.

„Ich habe halt keinen Bock mit 17 einen Kinderwagen herumkutschieren zu müssen.“ Zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Keine Sorge Leute, ich wurde gut aufgeklärt und wusste das es auch Kondome und anderes Zeug gab. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich mir mein erstes mal besser Vorstellen können, als betrunken mit irgendeiner Schabracke im Badezimmer herum zu vögeln. Ja ihr könnt euch alle ruhig darüber lustig machen, dass ich mich wie ein Mädchen angestellt hatte, weil ich auf die richtige Person warten wollte. Und ja Awsome me war immer noch Jungfrau. Ich weiß, schockierend nicht wahr? 

„Das ist ja mal eine Besonderheit, jemanden aus meinem Jahrgang mit so einer Ansicht zu finden. Normalerweise vögeln alle anderen mit Hormonen gesteuerten Jugendliche ja alles, was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist, naja zu mindestens die Populären Kiddies.“ Ich musste etwas prusten und das obwohl die Gesamtsituation ganz schön ätzend war, aber zu mindestens war ich nicht alleine, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Ich hätte mit Roderich oder einem anderen Klugscheißer hier festsitzen können. Da war die Anwesenheit vom Russen, doch nicht so schlimm wie ich es anfangs gedacht hatte.

„Ach komm, dass ist doch etwas überspitzt. Außerdem bin ich ja wohl auch nicht der typische Normalfall.“ Sagte ich mit einem grinsen auf meinen Lippen. „Ja, dass merkte ich schon vorhin, als du versucht hast die Fensterscheibe mit einer Toilettenbürste Kaputt zumachen.“ Lachte Ivan. Und oh mein Gott es war ein schönes Lachen, es war nicht dieses komische schräge Lächeln was er sonst immer trug es war ein richtiges Lachen! Und ein schönes noch dazu.

Etwas Perplex guckte ich ihn an, sammelte mich aber wieder. „Ich habe mir halt das erst beste genommen womit ich vielleicht das Fenster hätte Kaputt machen können! Der Griff ist ja irgendwie aus Metall oder so, und nicht aus Plastik, da war es ein versuch Wert! Außerdem bin ich leicht in Panik geraten.“ versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen. Doch er lachte noch mehr. „Ach lass mich! Ich habe zu mindestens versucht hier raus zukommen! Du saßt hier ja nur herum und hast mir zu geguckt, anstatt irgendetwas zu machen.“ Der Russe räusperte sich und versuchte dabei etwas herunter zukommen. „Ich habe nichts getan, weil es eindeutig war das wir hier beide nicht so einfach herauskommen würden.“ Erklärte Ivan. Ich seufzte erneut und holte mein Handy heraus um zu gucken wie viel Uhr wir hatten. Es war gerade mal halb acht. Fucking halb acht. Das heißt das ich schon gute sechs Stunden auf dem Klo verbracht hatte.

Um diese Uhrzeit würde ich normalerweise in meinem Zimmer sein und mich für eine Feier fertig machen. Diesen Freitag hätte Alfred, ein Typ aus dem Jahrgang unter mir, eine geschmissen. Antonio und Francis warteten schon sicherlich auf einen Anruf von mir. Ich fragte mich, ob sie wohl meinen Bruder anschreiben würden, damit er mir Bescheid sagen könnte das sie irgendwann kommen würden. Und sie mein verschwinden bemerken könnten. Das hoffte ich zu tiefst sonst würden Ivan und ich wohl wahrscheinlich tatsächlich bis Montag hier fest sitzen.

Es blieb wieder eine ganze weile still, bis man einen Grummelnden Magen vernehmen konnte. Ivan prustete auf und ich wurde leicht rot, wobei ich mir mit der rechten Hand verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Verdammt, ich hatte seit sechs Stunden nichts vernünftiges mehr gegessen. „Du hast Hunger oder?“ Fragte er mich. „Ja habe ich, ich hatte das letzte mal während der Pause etwas zwischen den Zähnen und das ist ja auch schon etwas länger her.“ Erklärte ich und holte meinen Rucksack hervor, um dort nach etwas Essbaren zu suchen. Vergebens. Ich hatte lediglich nur noch eine halbe Wasserflasche, wobei es auf einer Toilette sowieso nicht an Wasser mangelte.

„Hier nimm“ sagte der Größere und warf mir einen Apfel zu, den ich mit Leichtigkeit auffing. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal, dreht meinen Kopf dann zu Ivan und fragte, was dem mit ihm sei. Trotz der Frage stand ich, aber auf um den Apfel unter einem Wasserhahn abzuwaschen. „Ich habe gerade keinen richtigen Hunger, außerdem habe ich noch ein Brot und ein paar Kaugummi streifen. Also nimm du ruhig den Apfel.“ 

Okay, ich verstand nicht weshalb so welche Gerüchte über ihn im Umlauf waren. Ein Psychopathischer Schlägertyp hätte mir ganz bestimmt keinen Apfel gegeben, wenn er ihn selber gebraucht hätte. Ich bedankte mich bei Ivan und nahm einen bissen vom Apfel.

Ich wollte den nächsten bissen nehmen, bis dieses mal Ivans Magen grummelte und sich genau wie meiner erkenntlich gezeigt hatte. „Du hast wohl Hunger! Jetzt nimm ein paar bissen vom Apfel.“sagte ich und hielt ihm die Frucht hin. Doch er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, ist gut, nimm du den ruhig.“ Winkte er ab. Ich verdrehte die Augen und holte wieder meine Tasche hervor um mein Schweizer Taschenmesser heraus zu nehmen. Dieses hatte ich von meinem Vater zu meinem 15 Geburtstag bekommen. Das es sich tatsächlich mal, nicht nur als Flaschenöffner nützlich erweisen würde sondern auch für etwas anderes, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich teilte den Apfel und gab die unangebissene Seite Ivan. 

„Hier, jetzt nimm. Mit einem nein gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden“ Forderte ich ihn auf. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, nahm die andere Hälfte dann aber ohne jeglichen Einwand entgegen. „Danke.“ Sagte er kurz und knapp bevor er selber einen bissen nahm. „Wieso bedankst du dich? Ist doch eigentlich dein Apfel, wäre doch voll scheiße von mir, wenn ich ihn dann ganz für mich beanspruchen würde.“ Erklärte ich und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. „Keine Ahnung, du hättest mein Magengrummeln ignorieren können.“ „Für was für einen Menschen hältst du mich den bitte? Als ob ich so etwas tun würde!“ Äußerte ich mich empört über seine Worte. 

Es blieb kurz still, es schien als wolle er nach passenden Wörtern suchen. Doch bevor er irgendwie zu Wort kommen konnte redete ich auch schon drauf los. „Hör zu, wir sind beide in dieser hochgradig beschissenen Situation. Da werde ich mich definitiv nicht wie ein trotziges Kind benehmen und dich ignorieren. Außerdem sind wir Leidensgenossen, da müssen wir uns gegenseitig helfen um es hier lebend heraus zu schaffen“ Erklärte ich und warf den Rest vom Apfel in einen der Mülleimern. Ivan guckte mich verblüfft an, lächelte dann aber. Ein warmes Lächeln, wie ich es hier nochmal anmerken muss. 

Und hier wiederhole ich mich wieder. Wer kam auf diese absurde Idee, dass Ivan irgendwelche Schäden im Kopf hätte? Er lächelt vielleicht die ganze Zeit wie irgendein Idiot, aber ein Psychopath mit Alkoholproblemen? Ausgeschlossen. „Ja. Ja da hast du wohl recht.“ nickte er mit einem warmen Lächeln. 

Seit wann kann er so lächeln? Dies war eine völlig neue Seite die ich von ihm sah. Eine Interessante Seite. Ivan kannte ich eigentlich nur vom sehen her, wir hatten weder Kurse noch AGs zusammen. Alles was ich über ihn wusste, waren diese dummen Gerüchte. Er guckte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ist irgendwas Gilbert?“

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie ich ihn eigentlich angestarrt hatte. Ich lenkte meinen Blick weg und versuchte nicht zu erröten. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur nach gedacht.“ sagte ich und hoffte das er die leichte Rötung auf meinen Wangen nicht bemerken würde. „Worüber?“ Fragte er mich interessiert. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihn drauf ansprechen oder einfach meine Klappen halten sollte. Doch ich entschied mich aus Neugier fürs Erste. 

„Sag mal, weißt du was für Gerüchte über dich im Umlauf sind?“ Okay ich hätte die Frage definitiv anders Formulieren sollen, dass hörte sich nämlich ganz schön dämlich an. „Meinst du das Gerücht darüber, dass ich Alkoholprobleme haben soll oder das wo ich irgendwelche Menschen in meinem Keller foltern würde?“ Fragte mich Ivan mit einem monotonen Ausdruck in seiner Stimme.

Ich schätze mal das ihm die ganze Sache wohl Gleichgültig war. Was mich ganz schön verwundert hatte, ich persönlich wäre ausgerastet wenn man so einen scheiß über mich erzählt hätte. „Also ich habe nur davon gehört, dass du angeblich Alkoholprobleme hättest und das du Grundlos Leute Verprügeln würdest. Das mit der Folter ist mir, aber neu“ Erzählte ich und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, da dass mit der Folter ganz schön bescheuert und unglaubwürdig war. Ivan seufzte und fing an zu reden. 

„Erstens, ja ich habe während der achten Klasse angefangen zutrinken, und nein ich habe keine Alkohol Probleme, mir geht es gut. Zweitens ich habe diese ganzen Idioten verprügelt, weil sie scheiße über meine große Schwester erzählt haben, diese scheiße war nicht gerade harmlos. Und das habe ich auch nur ein einziges mal gemacht. Alles andere ist Unsinn.“ Nach Ivans Erklärung kam nur ein einfach ‘Oh‘ von mir.

Doch dann kam ich in Rage, wie konnte man nur so einen Hirnlosen Schwachsinn verbreiten. „Welche Vollpfosten bringen so eine Scheiße in Umlauf?! Wie kann man so etwas über dich verbreiten?! Wegen dir muss ich nicht verhungern und andere Leute erzählen herum das du Menschen in deinem Keller festhältst?! Also-“ Bevor ich mich weiter über diesen Stuss aufregen konnte, kam Ivan Näher und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Ist in Ordnung, ich bin es gewöhnt.“ Sagte er mit einem Lächeln, wobei ich aber eine Spur von Enttäuschung heraus sehen konnte. 

Seit wann lief die ganze Sache überhaupt? Hatte er trotz der Sache irgendwelcheFreunde? War er nicht… Einsam? So etwas ist einfach nur ätzend. Nur ausgegrenzt oder ignoriert zu werden, weil andere dämlichen Gerüchte glaubten. Jetzt wo ich darüber nach dachte war ich auch nicht besser als diese anderen Vollpfosten. Ich hatte Anfangs kein gutes Bild von Ivan und das nur, weil ich den Tratsch glauben geschenkt hatte, den man über Ivan erzählt hatte. 

„Das solltest du, aber nicht gewöhnt sein!“ Sagte ich aufgebracht. Ich konnte zwar nicht erkennen was er für ein Gesicht er in diesem Moment gemacht hatte, da es bereits vor einiger Zeit Dunkel geworden war. Aber das was darauffolgend kam war ziemlich überraschend und ließ mein Gesicht so rot wie eine Tomate werden. „W-Was machst du da?“ Fragte ich wie ein Idiot halb am stottern. „Mir deine Schulter ausleihen.“ Erklärte er einfach, als würde etwas ganz normales tun. 

Sein Kopf lag auf meiner linken Schulterseite und sein graues Haare kitzelten leicht meine Wange. „W-Wieso?“ Stotterte ich. „Keine Ahnung, hat sich so angeboten.“ Nuschelte er leicht gegen seinen weißen Schal. Wobei er irgendwie … niedlich? War niedlich das passende Wort dafür? Egal, Er sah niedlich dabei aus, so niedlich dass ich das Gefühl hatte jede Sekunde Regenbögen zu kotzen. Und da geschah es auch schon. Meine Hand, fand ihren Weg zu Ivans Kopf und strich ihm durch die Haare. Was für ein Gesicht, machte er wohl gerade?

Keiner von uns sagte etwas, wir saßen einfach herum, Ivan mit seinem Kopf auf meiner Schulter und ich mit meiner Hand auf seinem Kopf. Es war ruhig, alles was man hören konnte war das Schlagen der Äste von den Bäumen welche direkt am Fenster standen. Irgendwann merkte ich wie sich meine Augenlider von alleine schlossen und mein Kopf schwerer wurde. Der größere bemerkte dies anscheinend und fragte mit einer leisen Stimme „Hey Gilbert, schläfst du schon?“. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Fasst“ antwortete ich knapp, fügte dann aber noch hinzu „Außerdem du kannst die Förmlichkeiten ruhig bei Seite schieben, nenn mich einfach Gil.“ „Okay werde ich machen, gute Nacht Gil“ Sagte der Russe und es vergingen wenige Minuten bis ich völlig eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch die kommenden Sonnenstrahlen geweckte, welche durch die Fenster schienen und mich aus dem Schlaf holten. Dieses mal hatte ich meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegen. Er hatte seinen Kopf gegen meinen gelehnt und schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. 

Mir stieg der angenehme Geruch von Lavendel in die Nase. Ich musste ein paar mal Blinzeln um zu realisieren, dass Ivan seinen Schal um mich gelegt hatte. Und verdammt roch der Gut. Im Vergleich zu meinen Jacken welche alle nach Zigarettenqualm rochen, war das die reinste Blumenwiese. Was auch Sinn ergab, da Lavendel rein theoretisch - Ach egal. Doch dann kam mir die Frage auf, wieso er seinen Schal überhaupt um mich gelegt hatte. Unangenehm war es mir auf jeden Fall nicht.

Ich wollte nach meinem Handy greifen um zu gucken wie viel Uhr wir hatten, wobei ich den anderen aber nicht aufwecken wollte. „Gil? Ist etwas?“ Fragte mich Ivan und rieb sich seine Augen. Okay, so tief und fest, hatte er dann wohl doch nicht geschlafen. „Ich wollte nur an mein Handy um zu gucken wie viel Uhr wir jetzt haben. Tut mir leid falls ich dich geweckt habe.“ Der größere schüttelte mit dem Kopf und guckte mich dann mit seinen violette Farbenden Augen an. „Nein hast du nicht, außerdem hast du wahrscheinlich keinen Akku mehr.“ Ich seufzte. „Stimmt, hast recht.“ Der Russe nickte.

„Sag mal, wieso hast du deinen Schal um mich gelegt? Mir ist gar nicht kalt.“ Fragte ich verwundert. „Aber irgendwie hast du so einen Eindruck gemacht, du hattest nämlich leicht gezittert.“ Erklärte Ivan und ich nickte nur. So langsam bekam ich Durst, weshalb ich mich aus dem Schal schlang, diesen aber wieder um Ivans Hals wickeltet und ihm dabei in die Augen guckte. „Danke dafür.“ Murmelte ich, so dass er es noch hören konnte, woraufhin er wieder lächelte . „Kein Problem.“

„Willst du auch etwas trinken? Und bitte, lüge nicht schon wieder“ Fragte ich ihn und hielt ihm meine Wasserflasche entgegen. „Ja gerne.“ Sagte er und ich warf ihm die Flasche zu. „Tut das gut, ach ich hätte da noch eine Frage, kann es sein das du Raucher bist ?“ Fragte er mich und nahm einen Schluck. Ich nickte „Ja schon, wieso fragst du?“ Ivan fing an zu lächeln. „Okay, was hast du vor?“ Fragte ich ihn nun. „Erstmal, hast du ein Feuerzeug in deiner Tasche?“ Ich nickte wieder. „Ja habe ich, aber erst einmal musst du meine Frage beantworten.“

„Ich hätte einen Plan wie wir hier theoretisch heraus kommen könnten.“ Nun machte sich auf meinem Gesicht ein großes Lächeln breit. „Ernsthaft?! Sag, was ist dein Plan?“ „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob das zu drastisch wäre...“ Ich kam auf Ivan zu, beugte mich zu ihm runter und legte meine Hände auf seine Schulter. „Sag einfach was dein Plan ist, ich werde dir auf jeden Fall helfen.“ Versicherte ich ihm. Er nickte. „Also, ich hätte die Idee den Feueralarm auszulösen. Wir könnten mit deinem Feuerzeug Papier anzünden, durch den Qualm würde dann der Feueralarm ausgelöst werden. Aber wie schon gesagt ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das zu drastisch wäre, ich meine, es kann ja sein das heute oder morgen der Hausmeister vorbeikommen könnte“ Erklärte der größere und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. 

Meine Augen leuchteten auf und ich ging bereits zu meiner Tasche um nach meinem silbernem Zippofeuerzeug zu suchen. „Das der alte Sack noch kommen wird, glaubst du dir ja wahrscheinlich noch nichts mals selbst. Wir werden deinen Plan befolgen, kein wenn und aber.“ „Bist du dir Sicher? Nicht das wir wegen der Sache Riesen Anschiss bekommen...“ Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wenn sollte dieser bescheuerte Hausmeister dafür Anschiss bekommen, dass er nicht in die Toiletten reingeschaut hatte bevor er die Tür abschlossen hatte.“ Erklärte ich und kramte bereits in meinem Rucksack nach Papier und fand darauffolgend einen alten Physiktest von mir, der sich sehr Gut als Brennmaterial Anbot.

Ivan seufzte, lächelte dann aber wieder und stand auf. „Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig, jetzt komm, ich setze mich auf deine Schultern, damit wir überhaupt an den Feueralarm ran kommen können.“ Erklärte ich ihm. Der größere nickte, merkte dann aber noch etwas an. „Es wird gleich wahrscheinlich sehr laut, deshalb erschrecke dich nicht, nicht das du dann nach hinten fällst und dir weh tust.“ 

Ich grinste und stellte mich auf die Zehnspitzen damit ich an seinen Kopf dran kam. Mein Hand kam an diesen dran und ich streichelte ihm durch sein graues Haar. Er war einfach nur zu süß. „Keine Sorge awsome me wird nichts passieren.“ Versicherte ich ihm. Ich merkte das er leicht rot auf den Wangen wurde und hörte auf durch seine Haare zu streichen. 

„Okay lass es uns tun, ach und Ivan?“ Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an „Ja?“ „Die Zeit hier mit dir war nicht so ätzend wie ich anfangs dachte, deshalb lass uns nach dem ganzen hier doch mal was unternehmen.“ Ivan blinzelte ein paar mal, lächelte dann aber. „Gerne“. Verdammt, dieses Lächeln ließ meine Beine zu Wackelpudding werden. 

Ich verstaute Feuerzeug und Papier in die Jackentasche meiner roten Kapuzenjacke. Ivan hatte sich bereits auf den Boden gekniet und wartete darauf, dass ich auf seine Schultern klettern würde. Das tat ich dann auch. „Aufpassen.“ Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf. Mit einem Ruck war ich oben, fasst hätte ich mir mein hübsches Köpfchen an die Decke gestoßen, wenn ich mich nicht geduckt hätte.

„Okay, passe auf gleich wird es laut.“ Warnte ich Ivan schon einmal vor, da ich bereits Feuerzeug und Papier aus meiner Jacke gefischt hatte. „Genau das Gleiche-“ Weiter kam er gar nicht mehr, da dar Alarm losging und es furchtbar laut wurde. Mit dem Geräusch hatte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit das unsere Schule eine Sprinkleranlage besaß. Vor schrecken verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht. Normalerweise wäre ich wahrscheinlich nach hinten gefallen, hätte Ivan sich nicht nach vorne gebeugt. Normalerweise hätte ich aber auch auf den harten Fliesenboden fallen müssen, doch das tat ich nicht. 

Meine zusammen gekniffenen Augen öffneten sich langsam. Mein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, dieser war aber weit genug von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Aber nicht nur mein Gesicht war weit genug von den Fliesen entfernt sondern auch meine Füße. Ivan hatte mich rechtzeitig noch auffangen können. Er hielt mich wie dieser Affe, den kleinen Löwen hielt, ihr wisst schon, König der Löwen und so. Nur das ich immer noch auf Ivans Schultern saß, und dieser sich gerade wohl übelst den Rücke verbiegen musste. Das er nicht in diesem Moment in zwei brach oder gar zusammen brach, blieb mir bis heute ein Rätsel.

Ich versuchte langsam herunterzukommen. Verlor dann aber ein weiteres mal mein Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Seite, wobei ich auf den Boden klatschte. „Ahhh scheiße!“ Schrie ich auf. „Alles okay?!“ Schrie Ivan mich an und bückte sich zu mir runter um mir seine Hand anzubieten. „Ja alles gut!“ Schrie ich zurück und nahm seine Hand entgegen. Er half mir auf die Beine, sodass ich stehen konnte. „Ich hoffe, dass die Feuerwehr nicht lange brauchen wird, der Alarm ist nicht auszuhalten!“ „Dito!“ Stimmte mir Größere zu. 

Und solange, brauchte dir Feuerwehr auch gar nicht um aufzutauchen. In nur fünf Minuten hatten sie es geschafft uns da raus zu holen, immerhin hatte ich wie ein verrückter gegen das Fenster gehämmert und herum geschrien, selbst wenn das nicht viel brachte. Aber wir kamen raus. Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft. Vielleicht war ich auch nur zu über dramatisch, aber wir hatten es geschafft.

Als wir ein paar Meter vom Schulgebäude entfernt waren schmiss ich mich mit einem fetten lächeln im Gesicht an Ivan und gab ihm eine herzlich Umarmung. Weder die Tante von der Polizei, noch der Sanitäter störten mich in diesem Moment. Auch das wir beide klitschnass waren war mir ziemlich egal. „Verdammte scheiße! Ivan! Wir haben es geschafft!“ Lachte ich fröhlich. Ivan legte ebenfalls seine Arme um mich und lächelte. „Du Dulli, wir waren noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden auf der Toilette eingesperrt.“ „Mir egal! Es fühlte sich wie Wochen an!“ 

Für Fremdstehende möge es aussehen, als hätte man mich aus zehn Jahre Gefangenschaft herausgeholt. Aber ich war einfach nur fröhlich. Ich löste mich ein wenig von Ivan und tippte ihn mit meinem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Und du! Du wirst demnächst etwas mit mir unternehmen!“ Er kicherte. „Hab ich überhaupt eine Wahl?“ „Nein!“ Antwortete ich ihm mit einem grinsen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dass euch die FF einigermaßen gefallen hat :) Da in vielen (aber nicht allen) Snow rabbit FFs, Ivan als ein Psycho mit den Stimmungsschwankungen einer schwangeren Frau dargestellt wird, der Gilbert vergewaltigt oder misshandelt, wollte ich einfach mal eine unschuldige niedliche AU Snow rabbit FF raushauen, wo beide ein einigermaßen normales Laben führen.   
> Wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews freuen. Habt noch ein schönen Tag/Abend! :D Bis zur nächsten Story ^ ^ <3
> 
> Eure LDM


End file.
